Roommates
by TheCresantMoonWolf
Summary: Sometimes the best, and strangest, life experiences come from your roommates. Well... At least to Lavi Bookman Jr. who is roommates to his three best friends. The lovely Lenalee Lee, the always irate, but caring, Kanda Yuu, and the lovable baby of the group Allen Walker. Take a look into the lives of our favorite characters as they live their life as roommates. Oneshot series


**Hello beautiful people. I read a few wonderfully written stories on AO3 about these four being roommates and I loved them! So I decided to maybe do a few one shots where they're all roommates. Now... before anyone flames me saying things about how the characters weren't written well or are OCC or that my grammar is not the greatest. Well... I can only try :P But yes to put a background in, Kanda grew up with Lavi and Lenalee and realized halfway through their friendship that they wouldn't stop loving him as their friend and that they had finally managed to wiggle past his antisocial defenses. When they were in Highscool (Lavi and Kanda 11** **th** **Lenalee and Allen 10** **th** **) They meet Allen who slowly but surely (mostly cause of Lavi) became a permanent member of their family type friendship. During College all four of them decided to move into a house together once Allen graduated from Highschool. Now, I know Kanda's relationship with Allen in the Anime and Manga is hostile and borders on an enemy/ acquaintance. But it does show throughout the show and Manga that Kanda slowly starts to become more of an friend acquaintance then an enemy one to our favorite snowy-haired noah. So! Without further adue here you go.**

Being roommates with his three best friends was interesting to say the least. Laundry was done collectively when everyone had enough to make a full load. Cooking was shared duty and Kanda was only allowed to cook soba once a week when it was his turn; although surprisingly he could cook the most amazingly delicious traditional Japanese food any of them had ever tasted. They all thought he never knew how to cook anything but soba. Cleaning duty was done every two days and was rotated between the four. Groceries was also a thing done collectively, they made a list and they each contributed (Especially Allen and his appetite... where it all goes in that tiny body of his they will never know.) Life was... well not peaceful but it was fun! And he liked fun, Lavi Bookman Jr. was all about fun. Except when their youngest roommate manages to get himself in trouble... which means that Lenalee goes all mother-hen and irritated, protective, and violent, yes must not forget destructively violent, Kanda comes out to play. He on the other hand... people learned very quickly not to mess with a Bookman.

Lavi was fine with being alone in the house since Kanda and Lenalee had work and Allen had to finish his last semester at college. His job as a history teaching assistant paid fairly well and he was able to pay off his school loans within three years of constant payments and little extra money. However, it just meant that he has three hours of alone time till his other three roommates got home. So when the front door slammed shut and quiet but hurried footsteps pounded up the stairs and into the bedrooms; Lavi was alarmed and quickly set down his laptop as he walked silently up the stairs. Searching with his only good green eye he quickly found that the only door closed was Allen's. Softly he walked up to the door and put his ear to it. A hushed sniffle and hiss of pain alerted his ears and he knocked on the door as gently as he could.

"Hey Allen? I thought you had class till four?" He heard a muttered curse word and a thump.

"... I left early" Lavi looked to the clock that was visible from his room, it was only three fifteen and he smirked at the late reply. When Allen replied with a pause it usually meant he was hiding something.

"Is that so? So you left just to come hang out with good ol' me? Why Ally-poo I'm honored! Why don't you come on out and we can watch a movie?" When the reply waited for a good minute Lavi's smile had faded into a frown. He knocked again,

"Al?... Allen?...Al come on open the door" He heard another thump and another hiss of pain. Only this one seemed to be hiding back tears. At this Lavi jiggled the door handle harder.

"Allen, come on buddy I'm getting worried here."

"I'm fine Lavi so just leave me alone!" At this Lavi glared at the door and stepped back from the handle.

"Alright then! I'll see you at dinner~" With that he made a show of humming and singing a song very, very, off key as he walked back down to his previous work station. Aka, the glorious dining room table of which all the laptops in the house made their home. Grabbing his orange cased phone he quickly opened up a group text.

To: Lena and Yuu-chan:

 _Hey, how early can you guys get out of work?_

It took a few minutes until he received a reply, surprisingly from Kanda first.

 _ **From: Yuu-chan:**_

 _ **Why? I still have an hour and a half left of my shift baka-usagi.**_

 _From Lena:_

 _I can probably get out within the next hour Lavi why?_

Lavi frowned as he heard more thumps from upstairs and quickly typed back a reply.

To: Lena and Yuu-chan:

 _Because I think Allen got into some trouble at the college... he came home almost an hour early from class, wouldn't open his door when I offered to watch a movie with him, and I kept hearing thumps, thuds, hisses of pain, sniffling, and he even yelled at me to go away! this is NOT NORMAL!_

Numerous violent buzzes awarded his phone after two minutes and Lavi startled backwards before he went through them in order.

 _ **From: Yuu-chan**_

… _**I can get out early, the old man doesn't care especially if I use Moyashi as a cause.**_

 _From: Lena_

… _Be there as soon as I can. Brother doesn't need much help now anyways and Reever can handle anything that pops up until we close down for the night._

 _ **From: Yuu-chan**_

 _ **Make sure the brat doesn't leave**_

 _From: Lena_

 _On my way, should be there within ten minutes._

Lavi sighed in relief and set his phone down as he turned back to continue his lesson plans for the next week. It wasn't until the door opened quickly and a person was standing right in front of his face that he realized that it had been ten minutes since they had both last texted him. Angry but yet concerned cobalt eyes glared into his emerald one. The red head startled back before he lifted a hand in a wave.

"H-Hey Y-Yuu-chan I thought you would have arrived later." Kanda scoffed before he tossed down his work bag and gently set down his family sword. Lavi could tell the kendo instructor was irritated as he pulled out his chair and sat in front of the red head.

"What did the moyashi get himself into this time? Better not be with his stupid cousins again." Lavi grinned at the concern that was barely audible, but there!, in the Japanese man's voice.

"Awww Yuu you do care~!" Kanda glared at Lavi with venom.

"Do. Not. Use. My. First. Name." Lavi smiled sheepishly, before a green haired blur entered the room and nearly tackled him.

"Lavi what happened?" Lavi sighed before he saved his work and shut down his laptop. He turned to see that both his roommates where currently staring at him with concealed and not so concealed anticipation before he launched into what happened the half hour before. At the end of it, Lenalee looked worried and Kanda looked irritated. At what he was irritated at Lavi could guess a few things, but he wanted to live so he left it alone. The red head ran a hand through his loose hair.

"So what are we gonna do? We all know that this, whatever this is, hasn't stopped for the past two years and that he is just gonna hide it from us until it goes away or gets to the point where Yuu may have to go in and royally scare the living crap out of whoever made Allen come home like this." Kanda just 'Che'd' and turned away from them before standing up from his chair. Lavi looked towards Lenalee as they both rushed over to the still irate kendo instructor who was steadily making his way up the stairs.

"Kanda where are you going? We can't disturb him now" Lavi nodded viciously.

"Yuu-chan why don't we leave him alone for bit ne?" Kanda scoffed,

"I'm going to change idiot. There's no way I'm dealing with Baka-moyashi's problems when I am still in my work clothes." Lenalee sighed in relief and shook her head. She then proceeded to rush past them both to her room. Kanda scowled and then continued to walk to his room while Lavi just stood there blinking.

"Okay... My roommates are strange."

Two hours had passed since what Lavi now dubbed 'The incident'; and all of them were now in front of the door that held their current problem from them. Lavi knocked on the door.

"Allen~ It's time for dinner dude!" Silence awaited them before Lavi knocked again.

"Yo Alleeeennn-kun! It's my famous mac n cheese! I know you love that stuff~" Again silence awaited them while the door remained closed before worry entered all their expressions. Food was never refused even if Allen was in a fowl mood. Lenalee frowned but nudged Lavi.

"Why don't you try again... maybe he just fell asleep." Lavi nodded before he knocked a bit more loudly and obnoxiously this time.

"ALLLEEEENNNNN DINNER TIME!" A loud thump and hiss of pain met their ears as they (Lenalee and Lavi that is) pressed their ears to the black and white diamond patterned door.

"Go away Lavi, I'm busy with homework." Lavi frowned and gestured to the door wildly as he whispered.

"See! this is what I went through earlier! Except he didn't use the homework excuse..." Kanda scoffed before he shoved the flailing history teaching assistant aside.

"Moyashi you either open this door or I break it down for you!" A growl was heard before two soft clicks met their ears. Lavi blinked as he pointed to the door Kanda was now trying to open.

"He just locked us out... Beansprout just locked us out... He NEVER locks us out!" Lenalee rolled her eyes before she shoved both of the boys aside.

"Move aside boys, desperate times call for desperate measures." Lavi and Kanda wisely backed away until they were both in the entrance of the Bookman's room. They both watched as Lenalee lifted her leg and kicked the door open with such strength that they both had to gulp. Cobalt eyes met an emerald one.

"Let's agree to never tick her off" Kanda nodded

"Agreed." Lenalee gestured to Lavi

"After you" Lavi bowed before he walked into the snow-headed boys room. Kanda and Lenalee stood in the hallway as shouts were heard and a giant thump sounded throughout the room; before Lavi walked out with the source of the noise over his shoulder. Said source of noise was beating Lavi's back as the red head held his legs firm against his chest.

"Let me go Lavi!" Lavi laughed as he started down the stairs.

"No can do Allen, you got some 'splainin to do!" At this Allen froze before he started to beat the red heads back even harder as they made entrance to the living room.

"No I don't! I have homework to do and a door to now fix! So let me g-!" His cry was interrupted as Lavi plunked him on the couch and quickly trapped the white headed teen from getting up with his body. Lenalee quickly sat down on the left arm of the couch and Kanda leaned against the right. Lavi smiled before he leveled his gaze at the silver-eyed teen who was glaring at the ground.

"So Allleeennnn care to tell what happened today that's got you in such a bad mood?" Allen growled.

"No I don't so can I please just go back to getting my homework done before midnight?" Lavi placed his hand on his chin and pretended to consider it before he chirpally said.

"Nope! So you got to tell us or else I will not save any of my mac n cheese for you!" Allen grumbled before he tried to get up and shove pass the tall red head who was blocking his only escape rout. Lavi frowned and gently shoved the snow haired boy back down. As he did so, however, a dark bruise peaked out from under the large t-shirt Allen was wearing. Eyes narrowed at the teen whom they could tell was struggling not to let pain show through the poker face he put on. Lenalee was deadly silent as she stared at the two teenage boys across from her.

"Do it." With a nod Lavi lunged for Allen at the same time as Kanda before Lavi managed to slip off the large t-shirt from the violently struggling teen.

"H-Hey Lavi! What are you-! Give it back!" Lavi cackled victoriously as he held up what used to be his t-shirt and tossed it behind him on the ottoman. His cackle stopped as they all saw the large bruise that covered the skinny teen's torso. He heard Lenalee gasp as she went to go press on a section of spreading dark purple and black.

"Allen..." Allen who now knew he was caught sat there silently and looked away. Kanda started to growl as he took in the bruise that covered half of the scared boy's torso.

"Names and addresses now Moyashi..." Allen crossed his arms and looked away from his irate sword wielding roommate before he decided that less pain would be involved for him if he just said who it was. As he mumbled out the names Lavi leaned in closer.

" We can't hear you Allen. Who did this to you?" Allen sighed defeated.

"Two idiots from the lacrosse team." Lenalee snarled as she stood up, the three boys looked at her wearily as she started to pace.

"That is it! I am going to kill them!" Allen shook his head violently.

"Lenalee don't, it will only make it worse" Lenalee growled as she whipped her head towards Allen who shrunk back at the glare on her face.

Kanda sat glaring at the bruise like it had personally offended him before he stood and walked off. Lavi looked on curious as to what Kanda was doing as Allen, futilely, tried to make Lenalee calm down. His curiosity was sated as Kanda came back with the first aid kit and threw it at the Irishman who caught it with his hand. He smirked at Kanda who just 'Che'd and sat back down.

It took five minutes before Lenalee calmed down and proceeded to help Lavi rub in cooling cream all over the giant bruise that covered the torso and back of their youngest roommate.

Lavi exhaled as he felt Allen quiver as he rubbed in the cream gently.

"Do you know why they did it Al?" Allen sighed deeply.

"Apparently, they didn't like that an accountant major was sitting close to their precious cheerleaders. They said that someone with so many physical deformities shouldn't be allowed to be near people so beautiful" At this Allen clenched his burned left arm, Kanda let loose a deep growl that was felt rather than heard and Lavi exhaled harshly before he finished up and went to go wash his hands. Lenalee handed Allen back the worn overly large t-shirt, who gratefully slid it back on and proceeded to cuddle back into the plush couch with Lenalee next to him. Lavi came skipping back into the living room with a tray filled with four bowls heaping with mac n cheese.

"Well, now that we now know who to beat up lets eat! There's a cool movie that just came out and I think this is the perfect time to watch it!" Allen snorted and gladly started to dig in to the pasta covered in gooey cheese and spices.

"Knowing you Lavi it's a kids movie..." Lavi froze as he handed Kanda his bowl last.

"It may or may not be..." At this Lenalee broke out in laughter with Allen as they saw Kanda slap back of Lavi's head.

"Just go pick out a different movie rabbit" Lavi wailed that his friends didn't love him as he popped in the Pirates of the Caribbean movie sitting on the tv stand. As he went to his seat, right next to Allen but away from Kanda, he sniffed.

"My friends are so cruel to me." Allen rolled his eyes as he got up to get seconds.

"Sure Lavi sure... Also... Lavi?" Lavi looked up.

"FIX MY DOOR!"

"But I'm not the one who kicked it down!"

Extra Scene!

Lavi and Kanda glared at the two quivering lacrosse jocks in front of them. At first glance no one could guess that Lavi was six feet tall; but when he wanted to he could look as if he was the devil himself when he drew himself up to his full height. Kanda however, didn't need the two extra inches Lavi had on him as his glare spoke enough.

The two jocks gulped as the two spoke in unison.

"Leave Allen Walker alone." The Jock to the left spoke up despite his fear.

"Why should we leave the freak alone." Lavi smirked while Kanda grinned.

"Did you hear that Yuu? They asked why?" Kanda let loose a chuckle that managed to send a shiver down the spines of everyone, even the red head beside him.

"Because if you don't I will not hesitate to cut you down and dump you where no one will find you." Lavi smiled as his emerald eye hardened.

"And I will make sure that any evidence is erased. I'm pretty sure Cross Marian will help us as well. Now scram" The jocks nodded viciously before they took off running. As soon as they were out of sight Lavi started to laugh.

"Oh Man did you see their faces! Priceless! Ahhh" Lavi wiped a tear from his eye. As he started to walk back towards his car.

"Welp! I don't think they will bother Moyashi-chan any more~ What do you think?" Kanda smirked.

"Job well done... now lets go before the brat sees us here." Lavi grinned and started the car before he drove out of the college parking lot.

"You know? I think we should team up more often."

"Shut up and drive rabbit"

 **I hope you enjoyed this! Please Comment below! Also, feel free to give any ideas on what I should write about in the lives of our four favorite characters. Ex. Lavi is sick and passes it to everyone else, Lenalee gets hit on by a creepy person at work and the guys don't like it. Or the next one I want to write... Lavi and his Irish/scottish accent Ect. If you have an idea for a chapter let me know and I will see what I can do! I am in college though and in a VERY difficult program so I can not assure regular updates; but I will try my best :) Thank you!**

 **~Joyfulsong124**


End file.
